


Reputation

by LittleRed (Beautifulmoiety)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AUish, F/F, Freeform, M/M, Sad Sad, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/LittleRed
Summary: After Jason's death life doesn't get easier, but that doesn't mean the family can't heal? But then again why would they want to? And why with that twink ass looking fucker?





	1. Ready for it...

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, let's try this again again? Yeah. I know.

There’s a sort of reputation you get being the son of one of Gotham’s wealthiest families. Everyone knows the Wayne name, just as everyone knows the list of broken hearts that follow it. Not just on Bruce Wayne's part, but from his sons as well. Gotham’s three most eligible bachelors. The it boys of Gotham high society. Then there’s Drake, new to the scene but already making quite the reputation. Drake Industries is the brainchild of my parents. Since the beginning it’s been their first priority. Not that I’m bitter, all I’m saying it that it’s nice. Living in a too big mansion by myself for the most part has been great. I love waking up on Christmas to mounds of presents and a letter from my parents about how proud of me they are, and their insincere promises to see me soon. Again, not bitter. 

But these are just the ramblings of a half awake brain. I stare into the mug that's been left in front of me and try to find it in me to actual pretend to be happy again. Everyday I think about that saying that everyday is only ever going to be what you make it, if you want it to be happy, make it happy and all that bullshit. How am I supposed to be happy, or even excited about life when the most I get out of it is hollow pity from the people who are paid to take care of me? I down the rest of the mug and turn to leave the cold kitchen when I notice the news on the Tv. There in the corner is the Senior picture of Jason Todd-Wayne smiling disarmingly out at me, I survey the text under the image trying to figure out what scandalous thing he’s done this time. 

Only he hasn’t done anything. Will never do anything again. 

The sentence sits in bold black screaming a truth that’s never going to get easier to hear. It was never uncommon for Jason to go “missing” but he’d usually show up again eventually, presumably back from being off with yet another model. Never once did anyone ever expect that he wouldn’t come back this time. The screen flashes to live footage of Bruce Wayne walking alongside Dick Grayson, looking all too pale as they ascend the steps of the police station. The screen still displays those words of betrayal. 

“How?” Jeffrey has just entered the room as the word slip from me without thought. 

“How what?” He asks irritably. When I don’t answer he follows my gaze, freezing himself when he reads the screen. “Jason Todd found dead in Gotham bay.” It’s then that the shaking starts. “Shit.” He breaths afterward. “Fiona, come look at this.” He yells to the corridor leading out of the kitchen. 

“What!” She says walking in, Jeffrey points at the Tv. “Jason Todd- holy, god.” The screen switched away from the live footage of Bruce and Dick and is now back to the new anchor who’s explaining what little information the police have out about the murder. 

“Hear that, guess rich people aren’t as untouchable as they think.” Jeffrey laughs, and Fiona fixes him with a horrified look. 

“Do you hear yourself? He was just a boy!” She says.

“Yeah, and? Not like he was doing anything useful. Had too much money on his hands, probably died in a drug deal gone wrong. Idiot.” Jeffrey goes back to what he was doing, but stops to look at me. “Hey, earth to Tim, go get ready for school.” I look at him but the words don’t register. 

“Tim?” Fiona says. “Did you know him?” She looks worried. 

“No.” My voice cracks. “No, I didn’t know him, but I knew of him.” I can’t stop staring at the picture they’re showing of Jason. In it he looks all too alive, and his eyes sparkle as if he’s about to laugh, because he was. I remember sitting there as the photographer flirted with him, I’d missed my grades photo time, and since we both went to the same private school I’d gotten a chance to watch. I wish I could go back to that moment and witness him again. 

For the next month it’s all anyone can talk about. Wishing they also could go back and soak in mystery that was Jason Todd. There’d been fundraisers and Galas held in his memory, a park bench, paintings hung up in the school’s foyer, his football jersey’s been framed and the numbers been retired. But then the remembrance stops, and life goes back to how is was. Every now and again a cheerleader will sigh and say she misses his ass or something, but that’s different from grieving. 

When my parents die in a chemical accident nearly six months later it’s the same thing. No one seems to realize what’s happened. Every starts talking to me like they were friends with me before. People I’ve never meet are giving interviews about me, telling the newscaster that I’ve changed, that their death has devastated me. Jeffrey does a particularly good job at bullshit the journalist he contacted to give and exclusive on that Drake family. Eventually the hype dies down and no one cares. All I’m left with it court dates. 

It isn’t until the hearing on where I’ll be sent to live that Bruce Wayne comes out of his self imposed isolation. He’s paler than the picture made him seem, but I guess losing a son can do that to you. The suit he’s wearing seems looser than it had been months ago, and his hair’s not been cut in a while, but he still has that imposing figure he’s always had. Standing firm and listening to the lawyers discuss what could possibly be my future. The man next to him leans in and whispers something to him that I can’t hear because he’s on the other side of the room but his eyes meet mine. Determination, the likes of which I’ve never seen before burns brightly in his eyes. He nods to the man whose sat back now. 

After what feels like an eternity spent trying to figure out Bruce Wayne while keeping half my attention on the conversation about myself I’m not allowed to speak in the Lawyers seem ready to come to a decision, but before they can speak to the Judge Bruce stands. 

“Your Honor,” His voice is the same deep baritone that I've heard a million times on the Tv. “If I may.” He doesn’t wait for permission stepping past the civilian barrier. “As wonderful a future as you may have planned for this boy I’d like to make my intentions known.” The Judge looks Bruce over.

“Is that so?” He asks. “And what is it that you have planned?” Bruce smiles. 

“I’d like to adopted him. If that is an option.” The Judge doesn’t seem surprised by this, but the lawyers do. 

“Are you sure?” One of them asks incredulously. Bruce turns to him with one brow raised. 

“Yes. I am. If he’s okay with it.” He looks at me again catching my eyes easily. 

“I-um.” I look between the lawyers and the Judge confused myself. “I guess, yeah.” 

“You guess?” The other lawyer asks. 

“What else am I going to do?” I ask, feeling more confident in my choice. “This way I can stay in Gotham for sure, and if anyone is qualified to run Drake Industries while I’m not able to it’s Bruce Wayne. I trust he has a firm grasp on the situation and wouldn’t have come unless he’d thought about this, he even brought his own lawyer.” The man who Bruce had been speaking to earlier stands up and nods. 

“If this is what you want.” The Judge says. 

And just like that suddenly I’ve been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Well there was a little more to it than that but you get the idea. The Drake family house is sold at my request. Bruce doesn’t ask, which I like. Alfred, Bruce’s long time butler, spends the first few months trying to make sure I’m as comfortable as possible but after some time we fall into a routine. Dick comes around from time to time but for the most part it’s just Bruce, me and Alfred. School goes by without much problem and life keeps on. It’s almost gotten to the point where it’s just like before until one day Dick comes in looking sheepish.

“Hey.” He says from the doorway of the room he found me in, not that I’m hiding, this house is fucking huge. 

“Hi.” I greet him back and then try to get back into the book we’re reading in English. 

“I know this might sound crazy to you but I’m not really good at these kinds of things.” He says still in the door. 

“Good at what?” I give up on the book. 

“Conversation.” He looks awkward and small which is funny cause he’s taller than me. “Or at least making it.” I nod. 

“So don’t?” The sentence comes out as more of a question. He looks sad suddenly and I regret my filterlessness. “Hey no, I’m sorry that came out wrong, I’m not good at it either.” He’s smiling now. 

“Jason was the same way, Bruce is too, don’t worry. We only seem closed off.” He moves into the room now. It’s weird to hear him talk about Jason. So far the only time anyone’s talked about him was when they gave me the tour of the house and showed me passed his room. 

“Good to know.” He smiles a little brighter at that. 

“Yeah, so don’t think you can’t talk to us.” He sits down a cross from me now. “And you know ask for stuff too, if you need it, or it you want friends to come over.” 

“I don’t really have any friends.” I didn’t mean for it to come out as sad sounding as it did and if Dicks reaction is anything to go by it sounded way worse than I thought. 

“Well you’re going through alot right now, it’s normal to feel alone. I’m sure you’re friends are just giving you space to deal with everything.” When the new papers had gotten wind of Bruce adopting me they’d had a field day, and since there’d been an onslot of people at school trying to befriend me in hopes to better their social standing. I’d gotten so many invites to go out with the same people who'd never spoken to me before telling the news how distressed I was over my parents dying. 

“No, I don’t have friends.” Dick seems more distraught now. 

“Sure you do Tim, all those kids from your-” I cut him off. 

“The leeches looking for the spotlight anyway they can get it? I’ve never talked to half of those people before in my life and before that moment they didn’t care to try. And now they want to go out because Bruce Wayne adopted me. Even if they do want to be my friend why would I want to be their friend. It’s not about me. It’s never been. They did the same thing to Jason when he died.” Dick recoils at that. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“I mean the most grieving any of those idiots did was wish they’d fucked him before. Sure for a week it was about him actually having died but afterward they didn’t give a shit.” He looks genuinely hurt by this. 

“And what about you?” He asks, defensive. 

“I’m sorry he died. I didn’t know him, not like everyone pretends to. I would have liked to. I was there when he was taking his senior pictures, he was gorgeous.” That seems to appease Dick. 

“At least you’re honest.” He laughs. “He was popular though, right?”

“Very, it’s why I never talked to him. I don’t fit in.” He nods. 

“But I think Jason would have liked you. You’re funny, Tim.” And that’s how Dick and I start our friendship.

_________________________________

“Hey Tim?” Dick calls from the entry way. 

“Yeah?” I yell back. 

“Can you come down here? I have someone I want you to meet.” Dick and I have been friends, or at least friendly for about a month now. Since finding out I don’t have friends he’s been asking me questions about the type of people I like and my favorite everything. Anytime i call him out on this he gets this sing-song like quality to his voice as he says he’s just trying to be a better big brother. Which yeah that’s fine, but I’m pretty sure it’s also a tell for when he’s lying. Either way I don’t really mind it, or haven’t up until now because it’s not really been too bothersome. 

“And who said I wanted to meet people?” I ask, using a volume Alfred would scold me about. It's been happening a lot more lately. The chastising and disapproving looks when Dick and I get too rowdy, but there is also a softness. I can tell because he never follows through with the threats. Well as long as we don’t break anything, but that was Dick’s fault completely. He’s still as agile as he must have been when he was in the circus, muscle memory or something because he can do just about anything he puts his mind to, which might not be too smart in a multi-million dollar house. How Alfred ever managed with a younger more advantageous Dick I’ll never know. 

“Tim, oh Tim, my lovely younger brother, why wouldn’t you want to meet people?” He’s getting closer now, if I don’t move soon he’s going to find me and force me to partake in normal human interaction. The drama. The betrayal. 

“Maybe because I’m fine as I am, and if I weren’t I seek out help myself, when I’m ready. Instead of being forced in to unnatural situations which could cause more harm than good.” I say back. 

“Impossible. How could anything I do ever be harmful to you?” Fuck he found me, and damn does he look smug about it.

“How did you know I ditched the Library?” I ask. 

“Your moves are getting predictable. Try harder next time, hmm?” He moves toward me as one would their prey. “Now, let’s not keep your guest waiting.” Dick turns me around and escorts me down to the entryway where a girl stands. She’s blonde and has all the confidence in the world. Her shoulders are held high and her eye stay level even as I look into them. Not a hint of hesitance. “Tim this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is Tim.” Her face breaks out into a smile I’ve seen before. 

“Cheerleader.” I say automatically. She doesn’t even blink. 

“Nerd.” The smiles turned predatory, much like Dick’s does when he gets serious about a ‘fight’. 

“If this is all you needed me for-” I try to turn away but Dick’s got a firm hold on my shoulder. 

“Not so fast Tim, you haven’t even properly meet.” He says. 

“You did the introduction, I think we’re good here.” I look at him purposefully, but he doesn’t seem to get it, and if he does he doesn’t care. 

“Stephanie goes to school with you-”

“Good for her.” I get in a jab, she seems unimpressed.

“And I want you two to hang out.” I stop and stare at him. 

“No.” And then I turn to leave but the fucker just isn't getting the hints. 

“Tim please. It won’t hurt you to have friends.” He begs. 

“Maybe not, Dick, but I’d like to make those friends on my own without having a pushy ‘older brother,’” I do the air quotes and Dick flinches back as if I hit him. “Throwing people at me, and hoping for the best.” Dick’s stumbling over himself trying to find something to say, but then Stephanie steps in. 

“You don’t have to be such an ass to him about it. Acting like him caring about you is such a burden on you. I don’t see why you’re wasting your time with him Dick.” Her face is finally showing some sort of emotion that isn’t a carefully designed mask of indifference when she says this. 

“I’m not wasting time with him. If I hadn’t forced Jason to do things he never would have been anywhere near the guy you knew. Trust me on this. Tim isn’t a waste.” He looks at me now. “He just needs work, and people to push him.” I stare at him for awhile and then roll my eyes. 

“That mean you aren’t giving up on this, doesn’t it?” He’s beaming at me, and I sigh. “Why can’t you just be like Bruce?” I ask and a dark look passes over Dick’s face. 

“Bruce has his own problems right now, and don’t you for a second think I’m not trying to push him into action either.” He pauses looking at me with a funny sad little look in his eyes. “Things will get better Tim. You don’t have to be alone. He just needs time. Once he gets through this and you get to know him, you’ll love him just like we do.” He ruffles my hair and I glare at him. 

“Not that love has anything to do with this but whatever.” Dick looks confused. 

“What do you mean love has nothing to do with this?” He asks. 

“Love doesn’t determine whether you’re family or not, not being there doesn’t mean you aren’t related, and if you’re never there it doesn’t matter because life goes on.” Dick looks sad again, I wish he wouldn’t look at me like that. 

“Your parents,” He says and pauses. “They were never home were they?” 

“Why would they be?” Dick looks at Stephanie and she nods. 

“Well, guess you’re right Dick. Tim’s not helpless, he’s just hopeless.” She smiles at me with that same wildness again. 

“I don’t like this.” 

_________________________________________

“TIM!” Stephanie shouts from the other side of the hall. It’s been a week, one single week since Dick introduced us and since that awful day she’s stuck to me like glue. Everytime she gets a chance she’s next to me asking me questions, talking about other people in our grade. At first I thought it was crazy that she was the same age as me but low and behold Dick wasn’t lying, though I wish he had been. The first day Stephanie sought me out had caused quite the scuffle. She’d gone around to everyone asking if they knew where my locker was and when no one had an answer she went to the office. Most people just wanted to know why the loser nobody now seemed to have a friend who was more insistent on being around him than he was about her.

I try to duck away and lose her but then, “TIMOTHY DRAKE-WAYNE!” She yells. “I hope you know I see you trying to get away and I will let Dick know.” Fuck. “Do you want me to tell Dick?” She asks.

“NO!” I yell back. For the most part everyone’s gotten used to the idea of Stephanie being around me, which I don’t really have an opinion on, but the other half of the school is seriously concerned. Especially those on the football team. Yes, the middle school football boys are more than a little interested in this new development. 

“Then stop being a whiny baby.” She’s caught up to me by now, with the help of more than a few people moving out of her way as it had become apparent by day two that no one should stand in her way when she was trying to get to me. More than a few people had been pushed to the ground. One of said middle school football boys had obviously witnessed our exchange just now seeing as it was lunch period and decided he should make his way over. 

“This guy giving you trouble Steph.” She didn’t even look at him. 

“So I’m not completely sure what kind of garbage the cafeteria is serving tomorrow.” She starts talking to me. “And I’ve been dying to know if Alfred would mind making us lunch.” She’s leaning closer to me now because the guy is getting too close on her other side. 

“Uh- yeah I guess I could ask him.” The look on her face screams murder. “You okay?” I ask even though I know what’s bothering her at the moment. 

“Oh yeah, I’m real peachy Tim. I love having prepubescent boys stand awkwardly close in my personal space and demand attention. My favorite is when they don’t wear deodorant after football practice been still have the naive optimism that you want them around you. How about you Tim? How are you doing?” She asks, and I have to take a moment before answering. 

“Marginally better, you see, my adoptive brother like to meddle in my personal life and make friends for me who then make me a bit of a oddity in my school who now has to also deal with said prepubescent boys. But what you’ve forgotten dear stalker is the axe body spray that does nothing to mask the sweat and dried cum smell from they so lovingly grace us with.” She blinks. 

“You’re right, how could I ever have forgotten.” Her smile is so bright and the laugher playing in her eyes reminds me of Jason, in his senior picture. It’s disarming and yet inviting. “But I’m no stalker.” She grabs me in a choke hold. 

______________________________

“So I heard you guys were actually getting along today.” Is the first thing to come out of Dick’s mouth when he walks into my room which had recently become more of a crash site for Stephanie anytime we were at the manor. 

“That’s horrifying,” I say deadpan while Stephanie adds. “Where did you hear such an atrocious story?”

“You really shouldn't go to such places anymore, who knows what it will do to you reputation.” I tack on and Stephanie keeps it going. 

“Seriously Dick, we’re worried about you.” The mock empathy is the icing on the cake. 

“Cute.” Dick says and I flip him off while Stephanie watches on with a distant look in her eyes before she says:

“You remind me of him.” The him is left ambiguous but all over us know who she meant. Dick takes a second to look me over before he smiles. 

“I told you he would have liked him, and that you’d like him too. Why does no one listen to me?”

Flash forward two months and Stephanie is honestly the best friend I’ve ever had, even if she is the first and still only friend. Bruce is still distant but the distance seems more bridgeable than before and Dick’s officially taken me under his wing. The only thing I can’t get is the unmistakable feeling that they know something I don’t. Paired with the fact that my insomnia has now lead to me wandering the halls of the manor only to happen across Dick or Bruce looking dead tired and murmuring things to Alfred. 

It isn’t until Steph and I are out on one our few night out that I realize they really are keeping something from me. She can’t seem to focus on one thing for longer than 30 seconds, and he eyes roam the room as if she’s waiting for something. She looks skittish and ready to fight at the drop of a hat. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I ask her grabbing her attention from the back of a man across the arcade from us. 

“What? Of course I am! Why are you asking?” I look at her with the no shit look we’ve both developed for each other. 

“Oh yeah, you’re good, not at all lying to my face. If it’s something you don’t want to talk about then say so, or stop looking around the room like you’re waiting for someone to jump out at you. Seriously Steph, I don’t know why you were so insistent on going out if this is how you’re going to act. Everytime. I’d be fine with once but four times now? There’ something you aren’t telling me.” She looks like I caught her red handed but then shakes her head and hardens her expression. 

“I can’t talk about this.” I nod. 

“Okay.” Steph grabs my arm as I begin to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” She asks, and the hurt is evident in her voice. 

“Home, I’d rather be myself and alone, than with you and alone.” She doesn’t talk to me for a week after that, and even Dick seems standoffish while Bruce is Bruce. Just as suddenly as things had changed they gone back to how they were, and this time it hurts like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I ignore the way Dick looks at me like he wants to talk, but he never will. I pass by the snide comments in the hall as the jocks notice Steph absence from my side. Just sweeping it all under the rug while I keep moving. 

When I come down that night looking for something to eat in the kitchen I hear Dick and Steph talking, but Dick’s voice is strained in a way I’ve never heard before but that I can place immediately. He’s hurt and from the sound of their exchange it’s badly.


	2. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim fucks Roy because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a few songs that make me think of Tim. So:  
> Daddy issues- The neighborhood.  
> God save the young bloods- Borns  
> Blow your mind- Dua Lipa  
> Kiwi- Harry Styles   
> Florescent Adolescences- Arctic Monkeys.   
> Rose Colored Boy- Paramore

It’s now been a year since that night. At first learning that the people I’d been living, unbeknownst to me, were dressing up and fighting criminals was kind of hard to comprehend, but after a month Dick had offered to show me a few things if I was up for it. Then Steph had stepped in to be my sparring partner. Now the idea of putting on a costume and running around Gotham in the middle of the night didn’t sound all that bad. If only Bruce felt the same way.

“He signed me up for what?” I gape at Alfred from across the kitchen island, it’d become increasingly unusual for Bruce to try and wake up before eleven like he had before. 

“Soccer, Baseball, and Football.” Alfred restates. 

“Why?” Alfred’s going about his morning routine without looking to me as I watch him. 

“I believe Master Bruce said that it would be good for you to exhaust that extra energy you now seem to have.” Oh wow. 

“You mean this is his attempt at distracting me from what I really want to be doing.” Alfred sighs.

“Master Timothy, please, you have to understand how hard it was for Master Bruce to lose Master Jason.” There it is again. 

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with me. I didn’t know him other than at school.” Alfred seems to be getting to close the point where he’s done with my shit. 

“Master Timothy please, I understand you aren’t satisfied but there’s nothing more I can do for you.” I nod. 

“Yeah I get that Alfred. Thanks anyways.” And that is how I started my freshmen year. The new faggot on the Football team, though that soon changed.

_____________________________________________

“Tim!” One of the many girls who had recently learned my name called to my from across the hallway. “Why don’t you sit with us today?” After the first game of the season people had been pretty blown away by how talented I was. The coach most of all. He’d set me up as the back up for our quarterback and told the senior to watch out for me. Most of the team had been pretty reluctant to even play with me, but of course I couldn’t blame them, up until now I’d shown no interest in sports, though I still don’t care for them. I only play because Bruce won’t entertain the idea of me being another bat. 

“And why would he do that?” Steph steps into my personal space seemingly from nowhere. She’s wearing what I now know as the get the fuck away look. It’s gotten a lot of use lately. 

“We just thought it’d be nice if he had more friends. You can sit with us too.” The all too preppy girl responds but if you watch her mouth closely there’s a twitch on the left side suggesting she really doesn’t want Steph sitting with us. 

“No I’m fine thank you. Steph’s more than enough for me.” Steph slings her arm around my shoulder, the girl seems taken aback. 

“But-” She tries. 

“So anyways Tim, I was thinking that this weekend we could do a get away kind of thing,” Steph cuts in pulling me away from the other girl. “Just you and me and we could go upstate, look at the ocean.” 

“Upstate, huh?” I pull out from under her arm. “This wouldn't have to do with something illegal happening that Bruce has decided I needed to be clear of would it?” Steph smiles but it’s that sheepish busted smile. “God, fine, whatever, but next time just fucking tell me that.” 

“Tell you what?” Says a voice I’m slowly becoming familiar with. I turn around and see Roy standing proudly behind me. 

“That she can’t stand the thought of me being with anyone else.” I deadpan, looking him straight in the eye. There’s no real emotion in the words and it take him a minute to catch up. He laughs loud and obnoxiously as I’ve come to know he does whenever he finds something actually funny, otherwise he just huffs noncommittally. 

“Oh to be young and in love,” He says reverently. “Anyways Tim, I thought, you know if you want to, you could come sit with us. Of course your girlfriends invited too.” At this point it was too much of a hassle to go through the whole we aren’t dating thing and honestly it didn’t matter to Steph or myself if people thought we were dating. Saved us from having to come out, and even then Steph was good looking for a girl. 

“What do you say dear lover oh mine?” I turn to ask her and see the mirth dancing in her eyes. 

“Why of course, my sweet prince how could I refuse?” Roy starts laughing again. 

“Oh god if Jason could see you now.” And there it is. It doesn’t happen often but every once in awhile someone will bring it, say his name. Hell I’ve even been asked questions about him as if between this year and last they forgot that I was adopted after he died. 

“Shut up ass-face,” Steph countered. “You know what I think he’d say to you?” Roy has a sort of nostalgic look on his face. 

“Yeah and what’s that?” He responds.

“At least the she’s getting more than you! When’s the last time you took a shower anyway? No one’s gonna wanna fuck a stinky hermit like you. God and if they did where would you even take them? That stoner den of yours? Please, with all those cum rags?” Roy’s smile didn’t waver in the slightest as Steph brated him. 

“You almost sound like him.” He whispered afterward. 

“There’s something I’m not getting here.” I speak up for the first time. Steph looks at me like she’s just noticing I’m there for the first time. 

“Oh um-” Roy cuts her off. 

“Jason and I were really close. As close as anyone could be without being born at the same time from the same womb.” He says. “Steph here was Jason little project, always running after him.” 

“Was not, dick-shit.” Roy laughs again but it isn’t his normal full one, or is it his noncommittal one. It’s just sad and full of remorse. 

“Either way, come on enough of this lame sad shit.” He waves his hand for us to follow and before I can decide if I want to Steph’s pulling me along behind him. “Tim you know the team, team you know Tim, but this here boys is a real life girl. Don’t let her looks fool you, she’s full on psycho bitch.” Steph flips him off. 

“What’s her name?” One of the guys calls.

“Steph.” She answers before Roy can say anything else. “And he’s right, I’m not someone to be messed with. So if any of you think about hurting my little Timmy, you’ll have hell to pay.” 

“Oh wow thanks Steph.” I sit down next to one of the less moronic assholes I share this god forsaken team with. 

“She your girl?” He asks. 

“More like he’s my boy.” Steph responds. 

“Don’t let Dick hear you say that, you might hurt his feelings.” Roy pops back into our conversation then. 

“Oh man haven’t seen Dick in forever. He moved over to Bludhaven, right?” He asks. 

“Yeah, not too long ago. Comes around for family dinner and stuff when Bruce is available.” I chime in and Steph nods. 

“Shit I nearly forgot about Alfred. He’s still kicking right?” Steph looks appalled at that. 

“What do you mean he’s still kicking? He's more than fucking kicking. Jesus if it weren’t for him and Dick I don’t think Bruce would still be alive. No offense Tim.” She looks at me. 

“Oh yeah, absolutely none taken.” She narrows her eyes at me and I waver her off. It’s not like it doesn’t sting a little to be so left out of literally everything anyone I know and am close to does at all. No I’m perfectly fine with fucking around on the football, soccer, and baseball teams. Hey now there's an idea, why don’t I just fuck them. I sure there has to be a few other guys like myself hiding behind the ‘girlfriend’ thing. Oh wouldn’t Bruce just love that. 

“Okay, different topic.” Roy says. “Tim this weekend, me and a few of the guys are going upstate. You wanna come?” He asks. What’s with everyone and going up state? 

“Yeah sure. Sounds good.” Steph whips her head towards me, and I look her in the eye. “Didn’t have other plans anyways.” Roy bleams at that. 

“Cool, we can stop by and pick you up before we go.”

Which is how I have now found myself in a car full of testosterone and poorly disguised sexual frustration on my way ‘upstate’ to some camping spot. Luckly all of the guys are too pussy to stay in tents as normal kids would so we’re going to be staying in one of their uncle’s cabins. Not that I really fucking care. Honestly it’s my first time being out of Gotham, though I’m not going to let anyone know that or else they might ask questions I don’t care to answer. Even so I don’t really see the appeal of ‘upstate’, you would thinking going ‘upstate’ would just be like going slightly north and pretending to be somewhere else, but in fact ‘upstate’ just means going to yet another overpriced house no one actually lives and pretending like you don’t want to die. 

At least that’s what I’m taking away from it. I don’t know what else you would other than a bunch of teens with nothing better to do look at nature and contemplate why they were born and where they should go from there. Whatever their reason for coming here it doesn’t matter to me because I have a plan. A ever well thought out one that involves me sleeping with at least on of them this weekend. 

That’s right you thought I was joking about fucking my teammates, well guess what bitch, rebellion is what teens do best and since I now have a reason and outlet for my frustrations why not use that to my advantage? I’ve been methodically looking over my team to try and gage who would might work for my plan. So far Roy’s number one on my list, but I don’t want to limit myself, as I’ve added too others. Solely because they’re the ones who talk about whose ‘gayest’ in their classes. Denial is a big thing right now, and something I can use as leverage. 

The van they picked me up in, yes van, as if a multi-seater white van pulls up in front of the ‘cabin’. Wish these rich fuckers would just call it like it is, this is a mountain mansion, plain and simple. With the weekend at my disposal I set to work laying out the foundation of my plan. I have a clear goal set in my mind, get at least one of these dipshits to cave.

Its started with Roy, only because I had the perfect moment and there was no way I was going to pass that up. It was late and the lake the mansion they insisted on calling a cabin was shining pristinely in the moonlight. 

“So how’s it been?” He asks lightly.

“What kind of conversation starter is that?” I throw back, and he laughs. 

“Yeah okay, smart ass, you know what I mean.” Roys looking at me now, and damn if he isn’t resplendent in this lighting. 

“Do I?” He sighs. 

“Fine, how’s living at the manor been, or high school. Are you good? Do you need help with anything?” Even with the attitude laced throughout his tone I can't help but smile. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Why do you ask?” He shrugs but I can tell there’s something there. 

“Don’t know. Maybe I just thought you’d be more like him.” Oh Jason. 

“What do you mean?” He looks at me again. 

“He had a hard time with how demanding life there could be. Didn’t get a lot of sleep, had to copy homework.” I laugh at that. Oh I can imagine how demanding life had been for him. “What?” Roy asks. 

“Nothing. Just nothing. Life at the manor, for me at least, isn’t demanding at all. I’m not allowed to do anything than what Bruce says I can, which isn’t a lot unless it’s school work or the sports he signed me up for.” Roy’s really looking at me now. 

“But you don’t care for it?” He asks. 

“No. I’ve never been into sport. If I’d had a say I wouldn’t be in them, but I didn’t. It’s all just to distract me from other things Bruce find unsuitable.” He hums. 

“Wow, he was never so controlling with Jason. Not that you could control Jason, he was more one for taking suggestions that directions.” I laugh. “It’s true. He was a wild one, but also mature and self assured in his decisions. Once he knew what needed to be done he did it, without concern for himself or his safety.” 

“You loved him.” It’s not a question or a statement. It’s a fact, plain as day. Roy starts blushing. 

“It is obvious?” He asks, and I nod. 

“Yeah when you talk about him. Or when Steph calls you names. He used to do that didn’t he?” Roy smiles and nods.

“Yeah, yeah he did.” We’re quiet for awhile. Just letting nature run its course around us. After maybe thirty minutes I lean on Roy’s shoulder, because it feels right, and he doesn’t push me away. Sometime later his hand finds my knee and then starts to move up my thigh slowly. I’m not sure who turned to kiss who first but before we knew it our hands were under each others shirt and then not long after our clothes were off. Don’t ask me why Roy had lube and a condom with him, because I don’t exactly want to know. All I know and care about it that my first time was with Roy and I wouldn’t give that up for the world. 

Did I mention my plan to hook-up with the while team started and ended with him? No, well now you know. 

Getting back to reality after the weekend in the woods, where I spent most of my time occupied by Roy was like coming home to find your favorite pet had died. Dick’s at the manor, but you can’t tell from the number of cars in the garage because he didn’t come for a friendly visit. Whatever shit they’d been doing while I was gone seemed to have had some casualties. Mainly four of Dick’s ribs and his left arm. 

“I can’t fucking believe I was gone for two days and this is what happens.” I state walking into Dick’s room without knocking and scaring the shit out of him. Serves him right. 

“Tim, you’re home!” He smiles at me while I glare at him. 

“I can’t have a nice weekend away ever, can I? Every time you assholes send me off one of you dumbfucks gets hurt.” He deflates at that. 

“I’m sorry Tim.” He says. 

“No, fucking save it. I don’t give a shit anymore. I don’t honestly know why I even came to see if you were okay.” I turn to leave but get stopped by Steph in the door. She’s got bruises the likes of which I’m sad to say I’ve seen before. 

“Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?” She asks. 

“My nice weekend, where I was momentarily able to forget how little any of you trust me.” She scoffs. 

“We trust you Tim.” She tries. 

“No you don’t because if you did you wouldn’t send me away like some fucking princess whose to delicate to be left alone while you got out and fight fucking psychopathes.” I yell at her. 

“Tim, seriously we really don’t mean to make you feel that way. We just want you safe. Having you go with Roy and-” I cut him of turning around quickly. 

“What does Roy have to do with this?” I ask, and Dick seems to realise his mistake right then and there. “Roy’s in on this? He knows? And you had him take me away with the team because of that. That fucking piece of shit. I can’t fucking believe- but of course I should have known. Dick Grayson can’t keep his nose out of anyone’s business.”

“Tim, I’m sorry.” He looks like someone just fucking kicked him in the side, and god what I would do if I could fight him right now, but I’ll save that for later. 

“I said to fucking save it. I don’t want to hear it from either of you. Why I thought anyone would willing want to be my friend, without having the intention of using me to climb the social ladder, or being forced to by my ‘brother’ I don’t know. But thanks for disillusioning me. Next time maybe do it before I sleep with the guy.” I leave after that. Ignoring the calls of my name. I end up locking myself in my room and refuse to even let alfred in with cookies. COOKIES. 

The next two weeks at school are hell. It’s obvious Roy got a heads up from either Steph or Dick because he keeps contact to a minimum, and doesn’t try to talk to me. Which only pisses me off more. After another weeks goes by like this I’ve had enough and honestly don’t give a shit about the repercussions. I go to see my counselor. 

“Timothy, how nice to see you.” She says with an all too bright smile. 

“I want to drop football, soccer, and baseball.” I don’t want to waste time with your fake smile, which is wiped away instantly. 

“Well, Tim, I’m sorry but-” I don’t want to hear that. 

“No, listen to me. I wasn't even the one to sign up for those activities, Bruce was and I don’t want to participate.” She looks confused and unsure of herself. 

“Is there any particular reason why?” She asks. 

“Other than that I did not consent to being signed up for sports before Bruce decided to interfere in my school life?” She grimaces. 

“Surely we can work this out. Why don’t I just call-” I cut her off again. 

“There’s no need to bother Mr. Wayne with such trivial things as me changing my courses, is there?” She looks at me sternly. 

“When Mr. Wayne came in to sign you up he made it clear what he expected. As such we must consult him on the matter of you wishing to change courses.” She looks smug suddenly, and goddamn I’ve had enough of these Wayne fuckers messing with my life. 

“Fine call him.” I say calmly, and smiles as if she’s just won something, stupid bitch. It takes a moment for the call to go through but once it does and she’s been put on hold by his assistant the adrenaline starts to pump through my veins. 

“Hello, Mr Way-” I grab the phone right from her hand and pull it to my ear. 

“Hey shit head,” Bruce inhales on the otherside, surprised to hear me probably. “I knew Grayson was a backstabbing asshole, but I guess I didn’t think about who he learned it from. I want out. Out of whatever bullshit you fuckers have instore for me. I don’t want to play sports, I don’t want stupid boys asking me to go on weekend getaways with them. I want out, of all of this.” The counselor manages to pry the phone from me at that point. 

“Mr. Wayne I am so, so sorry. If I’d known he’d planned on speaking to you like that I would never have called. Please forgive me.” She says, as security I don’t remember her calling come in and force me to sit in the chair across from her. Bruce says something to her on the other end, and she nods. “Yes, disciplinary action will have to be taken.” He says something else and she nods again. “Of course, we await Mr. Pennyworths arrival.” Oh no not Alfred. 

It doesn’t take him too long to get here but when he does it’s nothing like what I’d expected. He’s stren, in a way I’ve never seen before. Composed, but that’s just Alfred, and there’s something dangerous about his eyes and they way the stare me down as I’m allowed to stand up. Steph shows up as if this isn’t enough of a scene by itself, but the icing on the cake if Roy walking in looking winded. I refuse to look at either of them, even as Alfred sign both out in addition to myself. Thankfully Alfred came in a car with enough seats that I don’t have to be in their immediate proximity. When we get to the manor there’s a car already parked in the circle drive, must be Bruce’s. Everyone is silent as we walk in until Alfred says my name. 

“Master Timothy, Master Bruce is waiting for you in his study.” It’s all too ominous, but I go anyways. When I get to the study I knock on the door and wait for Bruce to call me in. 

“Come in.” He says, but his voice is different from all the times I’ve heard it before. Walking in I can see why. His face is sunken in, and pale. He looks tired, more like exhausted though, and like he’s in a great deal of pain. “Have a seat Tim.” He says and now I know what’s different about his voice, it’s hollow, empty even. He sighs and rubs at his temples while I sit and watch. Feeling as though this isn’t Bruce Wayne. It can’t be. “I’m sorry.” He says suddenly, “Sorry I pushed you away. I was afraid. I am afraid, but you can’t blame me for that can you?” He shakes his head. “Maybe you can.” He’s quite for a long time before he speaks again:

“When I adopted you, it wasn’t because I was missing something, or because I felt a need to replace Jason, though that might have been how it seemed. I choose to adopted you in the hopes that I could finally do something right. I screwed up with Dick and Jason. I made them grow up far too young and look where that’s gotten them. Dick’s a man sized child and we all know it, but he’s loveable so we don’t say anything,” I nod at that. “And Jason- Jason was something else entirely. Stubborn and willful. Getting him to agree to anything was a chore and a half. But he was compassionate, and understanding. He knew about the worlds harsh realities and about second chances. It’s my fault he’s dead. My fault he was so young too.” He silent again for a long moment, but I don’t know want to say so I stay quiet too. 

“And vibrant, and I see that in you Tim. That spark of life that Jason had, and I don’t want to be the one to extinguish that. I want you to have the life he and Dick never got. I want you to be a kid for a while longer.” It sounds like he’s begging at the end, and now I see the pain, I caused it. 

“God.” I sigh looking up at the ceiling. “Now you’ve made me feel like a real ass.” I run my hands over my face, “I’m sorry Bruce. Seriously. I’m just so fed up with being the odd one out. You can’t expect me to be okay with this. I can help you, and you know it. You said as much just now. The only reason you don’t want me out there is because of what happened to Jason, and I can sympathise with that, but sending me off like you do with who ever is most convenient isn’t cool.” Bruce’s eyes rises to match mine. 

“We hurt you and we’re sorry.” He says. 

“Sorry isn’t enough. How am I supposed to trust any of you? I thought Roy liked me, and what about Steph? Are you forcing her to be around me? Why? So I don’t talk? What do I gain from turning any of you over? Not my parents company, you bought that, not my ‘freedom’ I’d be sent into the foster system. So really all I have is right here right now and I don’t even know how much of it is real.” Now Bruce looks like I kicked him. 

“Tim-” 

“No Bruce I get it. I do. So I’ll do what want me too and leave it, but you have to leave me be too. I want out of sports. And when you need to send me away so you can do whatever it is you need to do, let me go alone.” He clenches his jaw, while he thinks over what I’ve said. It’s been almost an hour of his sitting there like he’s bracing himself for the end of the world when Alfred walks in. I look over to him with a surprised little jump and gasp, which makes Bruce tense up. 

“Master Richard is beginning to lose his patience sir.” Bruce nods and then looks at me. 

“I don’t know what to do Alfred.” He says as if I’m not sitting right in front of him. I look to Alfred who seems to understand. 

“Do what you think is best sir.” He says. 

“I have been, but it’s not working.” Bruce is still tense, and his voice is strained. 

“Then what does Master Timothy want?” Alfred asks. 

“To be left alone. He’ll forget about it if we don’t interfere in his life. He wants out of sports, and to be sent to safe places by himself.” When Bruce says this even Alfred seems downtrodden. 

“And you don’t want that.” He sermises, and Bruce shakes his head. “So we must come to a compromise.” Bruce looks shaken by this revelation. 

“What kind?” He asks. 

“The kind that gives you both what you want.” Alfred decides. 

“But-” Bruce starts but Alfred interjects. 

“But nothing Master Bruce, if this is to work you will have to give a little to get a little.” Alfred comes in fully. “Now we know that it isn’t true that Master Timothy wants nothing to do with us, but more that he wants more to do with us. It’s only natural seeing as he is part of the family. And you Master Bruce want more to do with him as well. Things you can bond over.” Bruce nods. This is fucking the weirdest exchange I’ve ever witnessed and yet it’s almost as if it’s completely normal. “Well then we have answer, not the answer you were hoping for I know but an answer nonetheless.”

“Which is?” Bruce asks. 

“You let Master Timothy take over duties as your new Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shit Dick.


End file.
